1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield wiper adapter and a windshield wiper assembly, and more particularly to a windshield wiper adapter and a windshield wiper assembly for fastening windshield wiper arms by utilizing flexible buckling bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobiles are currently widely used transportations for populace. While on rainy and windy days, automobiles are not only taken as a tool for transportation, but a shelter from wind and rain by comparing with bicycles or motorcycles.
Each automobile is always installed with windshield wipers. The windshield wipers can remove rain drops or dirt on the windshield during rainy days to enhance the driving safety. The windshield wipers are connected to a windshield wiper motor through a windshield wiper assembly to achieve the objective of wiping water drops on a glass surface. With reference to FIG. 1, in which a schematic diagram of a windshield wiper adapter and a windshield wiper arm of the prior art is depicted. Components of the windshield wiper assembly typically comprise a windshield wiper adapter 100 and a windshield wiper arm 1. Currently, the windshield wiper adapter 100 is usually equipped with a notch 101 at a front end while another end is disposed with a convex hull 102. Two sides of the rear end are disposed with fastening components 103, 104 made of hardness materials. While assembling the windshield wiper adapter 100 and the windshield wiper arm 1, the protrusion portion 11 of the windshield wiper arm 1 is obliquely inserted into the notch 101 in front of the windshield wiper adapter 100 in a certain limited range of angles, such that a leading side 121 of a through hole 12 of the windshield wiper arm 1 can smoothly cross the convex hull 102 of the windshield wiper adapter 100 and downwardly press the windshield wiper adapter 100, thereby the convex hull 102 of the windshield wiper adapter 100 can pass through the through hole 12 of the windshield wiper arm 1. And additionally, a downwardly recessed tongue portion 15 disposed on the side relative to the leading side 121 of the through hole 12 of the windshield wiper arm 1 is also downwardly embedded into the accommodating space 105 below the convex hull 102 of the windshield wiper adapter 100 and leans against the convex hull 102, such that the convex hull 102 of the windshield wiper adapter 100 can tightly lean against the leading side 121 of the through hole 12 of the windshield wiper arm 1. Finally, fastening components 103, 104 of the two sides of the rear end of the windshield wiper adapter 100 are utilized to mutually wedge and fasten a first barb portion 13 and a second barb portion 14 of the windshield wiper arm 1, thereby completing the assembly procedure, as showed in FIG. 2.
According to the foregoing depiction, the windshield wiper adapter of connecting the windshield wiper arm in the prior art has the following defects:                1. While connecting the windshield wiper adapter 100 in the prior art to the windshield wiper arm 1, a specific range of insertion angles is required to allow the leading side 121 of the through hole 12 of the windshield wiper arm 1 to across the convex hull 102 of the windshield wiper adapter 100, thereby allowing the convex hull 102 smoothly passing through the through hole 102 and enable the tongue portion 15 to embed into the accommodating space 105, so as to mutually lodge the fastening components 103, 104 of the two sides of the rear end of the windshield wiper adapter 100 with the first barb portion 13 and the second barb portion 14 of the windshield wiper arm 1. However, the specific range of insertion angles is usually narrow and causes the difficulty in assembling both, resulting in inconvenience during the usage.        2. The windshield wiper adapter 100 in the prior art is connected to the windshield wiper arm 1 in a way that the convex hull 102 of the windshield wiper adapter 100 passes through the through hole 12 of the windshield wiper arm 1, and the tongue portion 15 of the windshield wiper arm 1 is embedded into the accommodating space 105 and leans against the convex hull 102 of the windshield wiper adapter 100, such that the convex hull 102 tightly leans against the leading side 121 of the through hole 12. Therefore, while performing the detachment motion, a user must take a certain manner and impose a force to separate the tongue portion 15 of the windshield wiper arm 1 from the convex hull 102 of the windshield wiper adapter 100. Thus, the process that the windshield wiper arm 1 obliquely moves toward the rear side and is separated from the windshield wiper adapter 100 results in complicated situation and inconvenience during the detachment process.        3. In the foregoing prior art, since the front end of the windshield wiper adapter 100 is the notch 101 and the fastening components 103, 104 at two sides of the rear end are hardness materials, both of the fastening components 103, 104 are non-movable flexible components or soft components. While assembling or detaching the windshield wiper adapter 100 and the windshield wiper arm 1, a buffer is unable to be obtained during the fastening components 103, 104 of the windshield wiper adapter 100 mutually lodged with the first barb portion 13 and the second barb portion 14 of the windshield wiper arm 1, and therefore causes great friction between the fastening components 103, 104 and the first barb portion 13 and the second barb portion 14. After long term use, the fastening components 103, 104 are usually damaged and rubbed by the first barb portion 13 and the second barb portion 14 to cause abrasion, gradually resulting in reduced snap force. Consequently, the windshield wiper adapter 100 and the windshield wiper arm 1 are easily worn to cause unstable installment.        